


A Favor

by Integrrra



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, First Person, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, i wuv asra arcanagame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Integrrra/pseuds/Integrrra
Summary: Asra suddenly pulls MC aside for a favor but... an odd one.





	A Favor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so any feedback is appreciated! I really love the Arcana and can't wait to see where it goes.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> It was partially based off of this gifset right here. http://kovjaku.co.vu/post/145382143784

It was a lazy afternoon when Asra pulled me aside from my studies insisting he needed me for something important, dragging me by the wrist to his room.

“Can’t this wait? I was in the middle of reading a passage on the tower card and it was getting interesting!” I complain as we finally arrived in his incredibly cluttered study. There were books, crystals, and candles lined on every free space available, including the floor. He guided me through the mess over to a free corner and then finally let go.

“It’s something important that can’t wait another moment, I’m afraid. Can you just stand still in that position, right there?” He asked, taking a step back and nearly knocking over a pile of manuscripts. I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips.

“Close your eyes,” he demanded. I looked at him, one eyebrow raised, then reluctantly followed his order. “I hope this isn’t a trick to steal my favorite sweater again. Or to try and hide some ridiculous mess you’ve made,” I sighed. He had a habit of not cleaning up after himself whenever he was around. My lips twisted up in a smirk. “Like the time you tried to hide your sorry attempt at cooking pasta for me, Master?”

Suddenly, his presence is in close proximity to mine. I can feel his gentle breath just inches from my face and his hair is tickling my nose. “I told you not to call me Master, dear apprentice.” He murmured. His hands brushed along mine, startling me as he took one into his grip and traced the lines in my palms. My cheeks feel hot from embarrassment and with how gently he is caressing my hands, turning them over in his own with such care. For someone who worked with his hands a lot, Asra’s fingers were soft as silk and light as a feather.

“Is this some sort of new way to read fortunes?” I ask, mimicking his soft voice and trying to cover up the tightness I felt in my chest. He chuckled at that. “I think that’s for me to know and you to find out,” he replies, gently gripping my fingers with his. “Keep those eyes shut, we’re almost finished.”

He steps forward, his chest against mine, and removes his hands. I feel his breath again, except now near my neck, and one of those silky soft hands goes to the small of my back and the other near my jaw. He traces it with a finger only to softly hold onto my chin. I feel like I’m choking on air, afraid to breathe. We’ve never been this close to each other before and my body is on fire. I try to keep perfectly still despite the pounding of my heart in my chest. Surely he could hear the drumming of my blood at this distance? Every fiber of my being was telling me to open my eyes and see what he was up to. But I fought it, fists clenched at my side and my eyes squeezed shut for whatever comes next.

“There’s no need to be so uptight, darling. I need you to relax,” Asra whispers in my ear, making me shiver. _Darling?_ That’s the first time he’s ever referred to me by such a pet name, and it stirs something deep within my core. Nevertheless, I unclench my fists, let out the breath I was holding, and fall more easily into his embrace, something he seems to like as the arm behind my back grips me even closer to him.

“That’s much better,” he murmurs as I feel his nose brush my cheek. What in the world was he up to? This situation wasn’t uncomfortable or bad, or anything I wasn’t okay with, I just wish he would stop teasing and get to whatever he wanted to do. Alas, Asra was rarely straightforward and almost never honest. I may be trying to relax but he certainly wasn’t making it any easier. My breathing is becoming heavy as a million thoughts swirl my brain. His fluffy hair, smelling characteristically like patchouli oil, brushes against my collarbone and face as I detect just wisps of his skin nuzzling the crook of my neck.

Then, ever so delicately, his lips brush against mine, nearly too soft to feel at first, then gently pressing them in a sweet kiss. The voices in my head go blank. _Asra is kissing me._ It’s incredibly chaste, but there are fireworks going off from my head to my toes. I start to press my lips back against his and bring my hands up to hold onto his linen tunic. He smiles against my mouth and moves his hand from my chin to the back of my head, angling it back to deepen the kiss. An involuntary moan seeps out of my throat as his tongue brushes across my lips and starts to explore my mouth.

My body feels like it’s melting and my mind is still running completely empty, all I can focus on is the way his mouth is moving so effortlessly against mine and the soft murmurs he’s slowly coaxing out of me. His grip on my waist and head tighten and bring us so close it feels impossible.

And then, as suddenly as it had started, he pulls away with a quick kiss first to the corner of my mouth, then, my cheek. I’m completely stupefied as he takes a few steps back and takes me in. I know I look like an idiot – my hair is messed up, my face is as red is a tomato, and I feel like the wind was knocked out of me. Asra, on the other hand, just has a light flush and a cheeky smile on his face.

“Ah, so that’s what it feels like,” he whispers, and then strides quickly right out of the room, weaving in between the towers of books. “I’m going out!” He calls before the door slams.

_Sometimes I can’t believe I still let him live here._


End file.
